


Secret Geek - Music

by beeapotato



Series: Phanniemay 2016 Fics [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeapotato/pseuds/beeapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash Baxter has many secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Geek - Music

It was a good thing Dash was the star quarterback and all around athletic kind of guy because otherwise, he’d probably be at the bottom of the social latter. As it was, he could still end up there. There were reasons Dash Baxter spent as much time as he could by himself outside of school. In fact, there were endless reasons: a closet full of stuffed animals, his nightmares, watching the romance channel, and more, but if there was one thing that was sure to guarantee him a spot on the geek list, it would be his unwavering love of musicals. From a young age Dash was fascinated the singing, dancing, and acting wonders, stories perfectly told through song. Ask him which was his favorite musical and he could hardly pick one, instead choosing to drag someone into a conversation discussing the musical scores, acting choices, and the nuances of how well the songs complimented the story itself. The more complex musical interplays paralleled with superb acting and Dash was in heaven. There was nothing Dash liked more than to blare a good “I want” song in the car, the emotions hyping him up. For the most part, he kept quiet though when asked about what kind of music he listened to; he shrugged and picked a genre at random, rap, pop, alternative, it didn’t matter so long as it was popular and modern.

Then Hamilton garnered attention and suddenly musicals were cool. Unfortunately Dash couldn’t very well say that he’d been hyped for this musical since he found the 2009 clip of the early Hamilton opening song. He pretended to take forever to listen to the soundtrack and even slower to get excited about the music. He hated it, the acting like he didn’t want to shake his friends and start screaming about the genres, the complexities and rhymes and raps bringing history to life. So he bit his tongue and nodded his head to the beat when one of them decided to play a song.

In fact, if Dash Baxter could sing or dance or act, you better bet he wouldn’t have been star quarterback.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my submissions for Phanniemay 2016 can be found at my tumblr: http://bee-a-potato.tumblr.com/tagged/phanniemay16/


End file.
